Cosas imposibles
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: Songfic. Yaoi, 1x2. Heero intenta suicidarse. Que tiene que ver Duo con eso?


****

Notas:

Gundam Wing no me pertenece, menos el título y la canción que son de Gustavo Cerati, lo único que es mío de aquí es la idea de juntar a un Heero suicida con un Duo que se la pasa diciendo groserías (bueno, ni siquiera eso).

****

Sobre el fic:

AU, songfic, extraño, shounen ai, 1x2, Duo diciendo palabras altisonante en repetidas ocasiones pero nada fuerte, dos intentos de suicidio *respira profundamente * y eso es todo.

* * * * * * * * * *

~ *** Cosas imposibles * ~**

escrito por Linnda

La puerta se abrió e inmediatamente el viento comenzó a mecer la trenza del joven con fuerza, pero el chico no le daba importancia a eso. Su vista fija en el precipicio frente a el.

"Esta vez es en serio, ne?" Duo voltea a ver a un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que admiraban las nubes debajo de ellos. "¿Heero?"

"..."

Duo observa un poco más el paisaje desde la altura en que estaban... todo era tan diferente. "Vamos a saltar o que?"

"..."

Duo voltea a ver a Heero justo a tiempo para verlo saltar del avión en el que viajaban. "Oye!! espérame!!" grita Duo ya en el aire, esforzándose por alcanzar a su amigo suicida...

el cual no traía paracaídas.

__

~

Si un amor cayó del cielo

no pregunto más

en mis sueños nunca pierdo

la oportunidad

~

Heero desciende a gran velocidad. Durante su caída el practica varias piruetas y literalmente 'navega' en el aire.

Duo se esfuerza por alcanzar a Heero y en cuanto lo logra se abraza a el con fuerza y abre su paracaídas.

__

~

Ah, ah, ah, ah

~

"Idiota!!" le gritó Duo al oído.

La cara de Heero no cambió al escuchar eso, era como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

__

~

Aunque a veces se equivoquen

no confundo más

voy a hacer que mis cenizas

vuelvan al papel

~

"Has logrado romper todos los récords, ¿qué intentas probar ahora Heero? que puedes matarte sin remordimientos?" le gritó Duo una vez que los dos estaban en tierra firme.

Heero se aleja de el caminando rápidamente, Duo lo sigue como si fuera su sombra, temiendo que cuando lo perdiera de vista Heero volvería a hacer algo estúpido como lanzarse de un edificio o aventarse al tráfico.

__

~

Ah, ah, ah, ah

~

"Me molesta que digan que eres un ser humano... la característica que nos distingue de los animales es que tenemos emociones y sentimientos, pero tu careces de ellos." murmuró Duo para si mismo.

Heero alcanzó a escucharlo y por un momento sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño que Duo no pudo ver porque seguía caminando detrás de el.

__

~

Ah, ah, ah, ah

~

Heero permanece flotando boca abajo por un largo rato. Duo lo observa desde una plataforma de salto. La piscina frente a el había dejado de ser divertida desde que Heero hacía esas practicas de auto sofocación.

__

~

Siempre es hoy

ya es parte de mi ser

~

Duo mira el cronometro en su mano "20 minutos, Heero acaba de romper su propio récord de mantener la respiración en el agua."

El segundero avanza rápidamente poniendo a Duo nervioso hasta que por fin detiene su movimiento "Idiota... ¡Ya sal de ahí!"

__

~

Siempre es hoy

lo claro entre los dos

~

El cuerpo en el agua no se movía ¿a caso no lo había escuchado? "¿Me escuchaste Heero?"

Duo debate en su mente, lo más probable es que lo está ignorando "¡Idiota!! Dije que salgas!!"

__

~

Siempre es hoy

sos parte de mi ser

~

El rostro de Duo variaba de una emoción a otra rápidamente. Preocupación, enojo, impaciencia y preocupación otra vez.

"Heero..."

__

~

Quiero hacer...

~

Las orillas del la alberca se humedecen con el agua salpicada, la tarima donde estaba Duo hace un momento seguía vibrando y el joven en que llevaba ya 30 minutos dentro del agua seguía inmóvil.

__

~

cosas imposibles...

~

Duo saca el cuerpo del agua y lo recuesta en la orilla de la piscina. Preocupación y enojo. El sentir emociones tan diferentes hacían que Duo quisiera llorar.

Heero no respiraba.

__

~

cosas imposibles...

~

"Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, Idiota" Duo repetía una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que aplicaba una técnica de respiración artificial al cuerpo frío de Heero.

__

~

Ah...

~

Y cada vez que sus labios hacían contacto con los de Heero se sentía más y más fríos.

Duo comenzó a llorar.

__

~

Ah, ah, ah, ah

~

"Idiota" murmuró una ultima vez y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho sin movimiento de Heero. Duo no supo como manejar el dolor tan inmenso en su corazón... la única opción que le dio su cuerpo fue envolverlo en la oscuridad.

__

~

Mi pasión del porvenir

es la eternidad

No me hablen de esperanzas vagas

persigo realidad

~

Heero recuperó el conocimiento una hora después (Darla: No pregunten como, solo lo hizo y punto). Sin abrir los ojos revisó en que estado se encontraba su cuerpo después de la practica de resistencia bajo el agua. Sus órganos vitales funcionaban bien, sus extremidades no estaban entumecidas... y su cuerpo no estaba húmedo,

porque ya no estaba en el agua...

Tampoco sentía frío, porque Duo había decidido actuar como cobija humana. No que a Heero le molestara. El cuerpo de Duo le había proporcionado calor y era agradable despertar y ver alguien tan hermoso a su lado.

En especial si ese alguien era el joven de larga cabellera.

__

~

Ah, ah, ah, ah

~

Duo despertó después de ser sacudido varias veces, arghh... el bruto este no ha de conocer la palabra delicadeza, pero yo le voy a presentar el significado de la palabra dolor en cuanto me levante... pensó Duo.

Por un momento su cabeza dio vueltas, se sentía mareado, ... había estaba llorando? ¿por qué? - "Heero!!"

La persona que Duo había dado por muerto lo miraba con sus clásico rostro sin emociones.

__

~

Ah, ah, ah, ah

~

Heero observó a Duo. La expresión de confusión en su rostro había venido a reemplazar la de horror que tuvo después de despertar.

Era solo por eso que lo hacía. Los retos no eran porque quisiera morir. Lo hacía para ver el tipo de emociones que despertaban en el joven con trenza.

__

~

Siempre es hoy

ya es parte de mi ser

~

La primera vez que hizo algo así recordaba que Duo se había impresionado, la emoción que mostraba hacía que sus ojos brillaran de forma especial, sonriendo y elogiándolo a la vez...

Esa vista era la que el quería tener de Duo. Pero nunca se había vuelto a ver tan maravillosa como entonces.

Heero creía que lo que hacía no era suficiente...

__

~

Siempre es hoy

lo claro entre los dos

~

Nada de lo que hacía era digno de la admiración de Duo. Que ahora solo le llamaba Idiota.

Y ahora una emoción diferente había aparecido...

de toda la gama que le conocía – alegría, admiración, coraje, pánico, tristeza – no podía identificar la nueva expresión en el rostro de Duo.

__

~

Siempre es hoy

sos parte de mi ser

~

Duo no entendía como era posible que Heero siguiera vivo, pero el no era quien para quejarse.

Por primera vez estaba agradecido de que su amigo no fuera una persona normal. Una persona normal habría muerto....

Pero Heero seguía con vida...

Seguía a su lado...

__

~

Quiero hacer...

~

Heero se sorprendió al sentir el cuerpo nuevamente sobre el. Duo estaba abrazándolo – cosa que el no esperaba y por lo tanto lo hizo caer al suelo por el peso extra.

"Idiota, MÁS QUE IDIOTA!! Pensé que habías muerto..." dijo Duo cerca de su oído.

Pero si eso lo había sorprendido...

__

~

cosas imposibles...

~

Heero cayó en shock el momento que su cerebro registró los labios de Duo bañando su rostro en una lluvia de besos, murmurando cosas inteligibles entre cada uno.

"Injusmm- desgraciamm- pensamm demm y yo que pendmm- idiota..."

__

~

cosas imposibles

~

Heero se encontró disfrutando la nueva atención que recibía. Pero pronto se enfadó de que esos labios dejaran su piel tan rápido.

Quería sentirlos por más tiempo. Quería atrapar esos labios y sentirlos con los suyos.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

__

~

Quiero hacer...

cosas imposibles

cosas imposibles

~

* * * * * * * * * *

Ja ne!!


End file.
